A network may communicate and exchange information. As an important tool to provide network services, a server may process large amounts of data. Owing to demands for large amounts of data, multiple servers may be packaged together in a server blade enclosure. Devices in the server blade enclosure, including servers, may generate heat during operation. A fan or a plurality of fans may be incorporated in the server blade enclosure to regulate the temperature of the server blade enclosure.